


Of Greek letters and single shots

by WordThief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico - Freeform, Alpha!Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omega Leo, Omega!Nico, Smut, also, and that's a damn shame, aparently top Nico isn't all that common, but i think it's pretty tame, enjoy~, i only put the underage warning for the first one shot, if you ask nicely 😉, it gets better on the second one, it just kind of wrote itself really, might be willing to do requests if I run out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordThief/pseuds/WordThief
Summary: A few smutty one-shots, because I was in the mood for someEnjoy ;)





	1. On the Argo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but hopefully good.

Leo is so beautiful like this, breath coming out in pants, pupils blown, writhing in pleasure as Nico absolutely ravishes him because he can’t resist the urge to, not when Leo is calling his name like a prayer. He only has enough control to not leave any marks though every last cell inside him wants nothing more than to leave some proof that this is real; but he knows why Leo asked him not to, and he both understands and respects it.

Leo is playing a dangerous game, putting on a perfectly crafted mask as indeterminate under the gaze of those who would immediately drag him back if they knew the truth, but eagerly succumbing to his true nature as omega when it’s just the two of them. And Nico helps him, because he remembers being pushed aside for being ‘fragile’, and presenting as alpha has done nothing to make him forget that; and he drowns in Leo, too amazed that he’s been trusted with something so important.

Nico wasn’t expecting the sex, but Leo had needed to get his inner omega under control to avoid going into heat and ruining his cover, and Nico offered because the scent was getting to him. It wasn’t supposed to become a regular thing, nor something deeper than simple sex, but here they were.

Leo had asked him not to mark him, not to label what they had, not yet, not until the prophecy was done with and the world saved. And Nico gets it, he does, so he swallows all the parts of him that want some reassurance that he’s more to Leo than a momentary need.

They spend more time together, and somehow, in the moments in between, Leo becomes comfortable enough to talk to him, share what’s on his mind and why it’s there; and Nico returns the gesture in kind, and it’s easy, surprisingly so, to trust Leo with everything. And when Khione comes, Nico doesn’t hesitate to put himself in the way; they defeat her and are unaware of the way fate has changed.

The others turn to them, and Nico knows Pipper and Jason will want to check on Leo, maybe Hazel too, but the omega tugs at him and asks him to take him away from them in a whispered plea, so Nico does. Once alone Leo latches himself to Nico more comfortably, clinging to him like a lifeline as he breaks down, and Nico holds him tight, running soothing fingers through the omega’s hair; humbled to be allowed to see this side of Leo, angry that there’s a part of him thankful that it exists, that someone gets him.

Things change after that, friendly contact is not just allowed but encouraged, and Leo walks him through the balancing game that is not stepping the line; the others don’t say much, or rather they don’t when Nico is present, Leo admits that Pipper and Jason question their closeness, but reassures Nico that they’ll come around. Eventually Hazel approaches him, and Nico finds himself having to face the fact that his feeling towards the mechanic run a lot deeper than he first thought; Hazel smiles knowingly at him and suggests he talk it with Leo, Nico knows he won’t.

That night though, he allows himself to be self-indulgent, to fuck Leo as though the omega is actually his, and Leo lets him; it goes for so long that he won’t be surprised if they’re still tied to each other by morning, and something hangs heavily in the air between them. Leo cups his face in his hands, a look Nico has never seen before in his eyes, as warm calloused fingers tap a pattern on his cheek, too calculated to be random.

“You ok?”

Nico nods, and Leo curls himself somehow closer even though they’re basically a single being at this point.

“You’re cold”

That’s odd, Nico doesn’t think he’s ever been this warm; but he doesn’t say anything because Leo’s tone is positive. And though Leo will be covered under his scent blockers like always, Nico won’t, so he’ll smell like the omega tomorrow; and that’s surprisingly comforting. 


	2. The Mansion (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1  
> Warnings: kinda stockholm sindrome-ish, vaguely rape-ish if you think about it extra hard; I feel like I should apologize, but I am not sorry

Leo had known it was a bad idea to hide in the abandoned mansion, particularly so close to his heat, but he also knew that it was the only place where he wouldn’t be followed. Now, as he woke up in a room far too clean for a place not lived in, practically drowning in an alpha’s scent, being wracked by the fist waves of his heat; he wished he’d been smarter.

He had heard tells of the creature that inhabited the mansion, horror stories he had thought made up for the sake of keeping kids away from the place; but the evidence was pointing to there definitely being an inhabitant to the mansion, one with the most potent scent Leo had ever smelled.

The door opened and closed to a figure in what looked like a bathrobe, only made of the type of cloth more suited for pajamas, startling onyx eyes fell heavily on Leo sending shivers across his entire being, the lust so clear it made the omega start producing sleek. Leo noted then that he was very much naked, and though there were no restrains put on him, his body wouldn’t move; however, the heat was making sure work of turning panic into anticipation, Leo’s inner omega delighted at the concept of being taken like this.

The alpha gets rid of his robe, revealing a deliciously built body, completely naked for Leo to ogle at; and his eyes took in the sight greedily, before settling on the main event. The knot was bigger than any fake one he’d seen, and Leo felt his sleek increase rapidly at the thought of that being inside him; the alpha lets out a rumbling chuckle and quickly moves to pin the omega to the bed, and trailing teeth over sensitive skin, leaving lasting marks behind.

Then his legs are spread open and his leaking entrance closed by something that sends electricity through his body, and then Leo stops thinking because the alpha pushes violently forward, breaching him with his knot alone, and the omega is drowned by the heat.

 

When he comes to he feels stuffed, and aroused, and wonderful, and desperate, and like he wants to be taken again. He also wakes up with the knowledge of the alpha’s name, and a burning in his neck that tells him he belongs to him.

His mate, Nico, smiles at him with half-lidded eyes, pressing him with his weight against the mattress as he mixes their scents; rocking back and forth harshly enough to make the bed shake, but at a lazy speed that won’t allow Leo to come anytime soon. He’s aware of the bruises and bite-marks that now litter his skin, and the knowledge that he likes it rough is somehow the most alarming part of the situation; and even then Leo is nothing but glad for it, because it means Nico is pleased with him.

He mewls pleadingly to his alpha and is rewarded by the speed increase he so needed, without the heat to cloud him, Leo gets to experience firsthand just how it feels to be fucked by Nico; rough, and possessive, and mind-blowingly amazing, and Leo is suddenly very happy that he ended up here.

His mate - and the thought of being entirely Nico’s is heavenly - gives him a lovely smile before descending to add more bite-marks to the collection, taking the time to nip at their bond-site. Body now finally at his control, Leo curls himself around his alpha, legs crossed at the pale back to allow the knot even deeper inside him, and hands tangled in obsidian locks.

Nico makes sure Leo is looking at his eyes as the orgasm washes over him, and he notes that the pupils are slit like a cat’s, he moves a hand to cradle the alpha’s cheek smiling as he purrs softly for his mate.

“Morning beautiful”

Leo realizes with a start that the statement holds truth, and sunlight falls gently on Nico’s skin, making him look every bit like something out of a painting; and flushes at the fact that someone this breathtaking thinks him beautiful.

“Morning alpha”

Nico lets out a pleased trill as he presses their foreheads together.

“Enjoyed the sex?”

Leo purrs louder in response.

“Good, because you’ll be getting a lot of it, gotta prepare you for my rut since we’re not aligned just yet”

The idea of experiencing Nico’s rut is extremely appealing, and the knowledge that it would eventually line up with his heat makes him writhe in anticipation. Nico lets out a pleased rumble as he goes to press kisses along his neck.

“My perfect little mate, so good for coming to me, I’ll take such good care of you”

Leo agrees wholeheartedly, so absolutely glad that he ran into the mansion, that he gets to be with Nico for the rest of their days, so he tells him.

“I’m so happy you claimed me”

The alpha nips at his bond-site again before pulling back and connecting their lips into a loving kiss, long, and open mouthed, and possessive, just like Leo wants it.

 

Back in the town, the people watch as the abandoned mansion changes, de-aging before their very eyes, before a tall wall of stones rises from the earth and covers the entire lower half, stopping anyone from getting in or out.


	3. The Mansion (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: high-key Stockohlm syndrome, implied species change (Nico turned leo out of camera), exhibitionism? kinda??, possessive behaviour/talk

Leo eyes the wall, following upwards and stopping to lick his lips at the sharp points that crown it from side to side, and feels relief fill him as he notices that there are no entrances, no way in or out other than climbing it. He turns to Nico feeling a little overwhelmed and the alpha smiles at him gently, stepping closer to gently rub his fingers through Leo’s cheek, cleaning a stray tear.

“You built this for me?”

Nico nods his head, irradiating a softness that Leo craves like nothing else, and he needs to thank him somehow, and knows exactly what his alpha desires. Leo moves closer, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck and giving him what he hopes is a seductive look.

“Am I being trapped?”

Nico’s smile turns hungry as his pupils grow, arms wrapping around Leo’s waist, pulling him flush against his alpha so he can feel the arousal he’s caused.

“You are”

Nico whispers those words into his ear, voice heavy with lust as his hands travel south to claw at Leo’s ass possessively; the omega mewls approvingly and opens his legs to allow himself to be pulled even closer to his alpha.

“And how would you like me to show my appreciation of such a wonderful act?”

He feels more than sees as Nico smirks into his skin, mouth pressed into the mating mark that’s been branded into Leo’s skin; the omega’s legs shake as every nerve in his body lights up in arousal at the feeling.

“Let me fuck you here, where anyone can hear you, be good and loud for me so they’ll know I have claimed you”

Leo shivers in place hands clinging to the back of his alpha’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to please him; after all, he needs to thank Nico properly.

“Anything you want, I’m all yours”

Nico gives him a pleased trill and moves to connect their lips, hands working Leo’s pants and underwear off, and the omega is quick to return the favor, freeing his mate’s member. Leo is placed on a wide couch placed on the porch, and lets out a screamed moan of his mate’s name as he’s breached in one delicious go.

Nico coaxes him into wrapping himself around the alpha, allowing the member deep inside him, where it can pierce through a certain spot that has Leo screaming in pleasure. There is no hesitation in the way the omega has his insides pounded into, and Leo is gone to the feeling, pleading with Nico for more as loud as he can make his voice; anything to please his mate.

It goes for what feels like ages, until Leo is heavy with his mate’s seed, a knot keeping him full placed deeply inside him, panting as Nico flips them so Leo is laying on him.

“I’m taking you liked the wall”

Leo purrs loudly for his alpha, cuddling into him, feeling satiated for now; but he’s sure he can convince Nico to go for another round or three.

“I love it, I really do, thank you”

Nico combs his fingers through Leo’s hair softly, letting out a pleased hum.

“Good, I’m keeping you here for the rest of eternity”

Leo bites his lips, hope filling his chest as he feels the fingers on his hair and the hand on his lower back.

“Does that mean you’ll change me into whatever you are?”

The hand on his hair stops and moves to his chin, moving him so he’s facing his alpha.

“I’m a feral, and you’ve been one too since I first laid with you, not that you noticed the change, blinded by heat as you were”

Leo feels overjoyed at knowing this, that he’ll really be like this forever, forever Nico’s. He presses kiss after tearful kiss into his mate, smile splitting his face in two.

“Thank you, gods Nico, thank you so much”

Nico wipes his tears away, a soft smile painting his lips.

“Does this mean you’re happy?”

“I get to be yours forever, of course I’m happy!”

Nico connects their lips into a loving kiss.

“Thank you for being mine”

Leo’s face hurts from smiling too much, body still purring in content, and thinks that this is it; but he’ll save that to himself for a bit longer, because Nico deserves a proper confession, not one done after they had sex.  


	4. Letter reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for djdiggitydog who wanted Top!Leo, which let me tell you, was an experience; hope you enjoy!  
> Feel free to join their ranks by requesting something, but keep in mind I wrote this having the previous three one-shots already done, so it might not come as fast.

Nico is screwed, by all accounts; actually, to be perfectly specific Nico is being screwed, and he doesn't want it to stop. He’s not exactly sure how he got to this point, to writhing beneath Leo Valdez, but gods if he doesn’t want it to go for as long as possible, omega’s instincts going absolutely mad at being so through-fully dominated.

Leo is buried completely inside him, pushing a somehow deeper with each new thrust, and Nico has long since become willing to this, allowing his body to take whatever the alpha throws at him. Leo is busy tracing every inch of skin within his reach with his teeth, leaving a trail of fire after him, and Nico craves him through loud moans and pleas.

The alpha brushes something inside him that has Nico nearly losing it, and it seems to be what he’d been looking for because the thrusts are now directed there, as the pace picks up violently, much to the omega’s pleasure. His legs wrap around Leo's waist instinctively, and it's the absolute right choice because it pushes Leo even deeper, and the alpha rewards him with a kiss; said kiss turns to a mess of tongue and teeth when his hands find Leo's back and his nails dig into his shoulder blades.

"Mine"

Leo growls this into Nico's ear, and the omega has never wanted something more that he does this boy.

"Yours"

He feels Leo move lower to trail hot kisses all over Nico’s neck, teeth brushing gently against the skin, making the omega tremble but not slowing their rhythm; and Nico mewls as those teeth finally decide on a spot and sink into him. Being marked comes with a weird feeling, like something travelling through every vein of his body, followed by a wave of pure heat that leaves him shaking beneath his new mate, as his pleasure increases by tenfold.

“Mine”

Nico nods his head desperately, feeling himself skimming the line of climax, but unable to fully succumb as he wants.

“Yours”

He’s pulled into another make out session, as the movements become harsher, almost desperate, and his head is still reeling when Leo pulls away once more to pant at his ear.

“Come for me”

That does him in and Nico is drowned in white, his alpha’s name slipping past his lips like a prayer. As he came back his insides inflated and filled with warmth, something locking inside him with a satisfactory click, like a missing piece finally returned.

Leo coaxes him into a much calmer kiss before he shifts them so they can lay more comfortably together, tied as they are. Nico finds himself purring uncontrollably, so he buries his face in the crook of his mate’s neck, and blushes when Leo chuckles softly at him, only to feel warm all over when a much deeper purr joins his.

It’s not exactly the best way for this to have happened, but Nico can’t really bring himself to regret it, not as he lays encased in Leo’s arms and feels a safety he’s not felt in years. He allows himself to be lulled to sleep by his alpha’s steady heartbeat, feeling completely exhausted.


	5. I don't know how to title this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Bayleaf, hope you like it 😉

Nico licks his lips and watches the way the omega shivers intently, Leo’s eyes are dark with lust as the alpha starts guiding him to the wall and trapping him there, Nico crashes their lips together causing the omega to moan, arms flying around his neck, a hand tangling itself in his hair, pulling in a way that shouldn’t feel so good, Nico intrudes into his mouth to moan inside it, Leo’s hold tightens as he responds with a similar sound he kisses back but it’s so utterly submissive Nico has half the mind to claim him now, but there are still too many layers between them, and Nico want to do this properly so there’s no going back, the alpha slips a leg in between Leo’s, pressing against him, the omega breaks the kiss to moan loudly, exposing his neck beautifully, Nico attack the uncovered stretch of skin and enjoys how he squirms, how deeply it affects him, the alpha bites to leave a more permanent mark.

“Nico~!”

Leo’s voice is lust laced and it’s almost enough for the alpha to snap, instead Nico frees his neck and takes a moment to look at the omega, pupils blown, lips pink from kissing, face flushed, and the mark standing high enough that Nico can still spot it easily when Leo moves his head to look at him directly.

‘Mine’

It resounds in Nico’s head and it’s hard to believe it didn’t leave his lips, though he doesn’t think Leo would react badly, but it’s enough for his hands to rush, to pull both their shirts off, leg leaving him for a moment as Nico lets the omega trace his abdomen, he has to remind himself that he can’t enter him just yet.

The alpha pushes Leo so he can work on their pants, as the omega helps the process along eagerly, and they repeat it with their underwear, once they are both naked Nico licks his lips again.

Leo initiates the next kiss, pulling Nico flush against him and making them both moan at the contact, Nico places his hands at the omega’s butt, clawing at it possessively. The alpha licks Leo’s lips and he huffs before dragging the alpha’s tongue inside his mouth, where it twists around Leo’s, hands holding him in place when he almost loses balance and swallowing a wanton moan that the action causes, the omega’s hand find security around Nico’s shoulders as the kiss is broken and re-started over and over.

Nico lifts Leo up, using the wall as leverage as the omega wraps his legs around him loosely, allowing him to position himself, slipping the head in and watching Leo tremble before burying the entire length in a single thrust. The omega arches into him with a muted moan as Nico stays still, waiting until the brown eyes settle on him once more.

The alpha fits perfectly inside Leo, and the omega must notice if his expression is anything to go by, so they both move to make the position a little safer before starting a new make out session.

After a beat Nico starts moving, increasing the speed with each thrust, driving Leo absolutely insane if the mewls and pleas for more are indication; so perfect, and entirely Nico’s.

But he wants to claim him properly, so that Leo will remember it for weeks, so he detaches them from the wall, allowing the omega to cover him in hickies as he heads for the stairs.

Climbing the stairs has him finding the omega’s sweet spot, which results in him moaning the alpha’s name on Nico’s ear, each time needier than the last, once in the bedroom he has to pull out in order to place Leo in the bed, but gets back quickly, pinning the omega into the mattress; Leo mewls in encouragement as Nico angles himself until he finds the omega’s sweet spot. Once found, Nico presses into it before pulling almost all the way out and stopping.

“Nico?”

Nico lets out a possessive trill.

“Mine”

Leo nods fervently.

“Yours”

The alpha slams in deep and hard, piercing through the bundle of nerves before pulling back again, this time not needing to say anything.

“Yours”

So he repeats the motion.

“Only yours”

Again. 

“Please, make me yours”

The pace picks up violently, as Leo becomes a moaning mess, nails digging at the alpha’s skin, prompting him into moving even harder; and Nico drags him into a lip bruising kiss that the omega responds to desperately but still submissively, and the alpha arches Leo’s legs higher. The kiss breaks but Nico keeps going as he feels Leo panting against his lips.

“I’m so close”

The walls around the alpha seem to tighten in agreement with their owner’s claim, and Nico is not too far behind him; so he bites Leo’s lower lip before pulling to lock eyes with the omega.

“Call my name”

Leo nods, eyes closing for a moment, lips parting to let out the loveliest of sounds; as the walls around the alpha clench viciously around him.

“Nico!”

The pressure is enough to push the alpha to the edge with him, and Nico lets the omega’s legs slip on the bed as his knot settles deeply within him. Leo purrs loudly as Nico works them through the last of their orgasms, before shifting so they can lay together, tied as they are; the omega lets out a content sigh that the alpha mimics before they surrender themselves to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I wanted to say House of Hades, but managed to restrain myself. Also, Hades being the less problematic god (real mythology-wise) is simply fantastic.   
> This is for [amura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amura/pseuds/amura), you didn’t give me any details hun, so this is extremely self-indulgent 😉

As the youngest, and only, male omega of the Hephaestus house; it made sense that he’d be the one offered to the highest bidder when money became a problem. He supposed there could be worse alphas to be given to; for all the bad-mouthing the Underworld received, the demigods of the Hades house were generally a lot less problematic that other demis; probably to do with their godly parent.

It was surprisingly well lit, the temple in which they were right now, torches strewn about with Greek fire burning in each of them, the greenish light falls gently on the eerily pale skin of his future husband; a striking contrast to Leo, who was born to resist the immense heats of the forge, who’s skin has more than once been compared to bronze. He wonders, momentarily, if his fiancée likes what he sees, can feel the alpha’s eyes on him when he looks back to the priestess to pretend like he’s paying actual attention to what’s being said; he only need to recognize his cue, really, it’s not like anyone’s gonna ask him what the sermon was about later.

Instead Leo’s mind wonders on the perfect stranger at his side, this is their first meeting, facing and altar, being married; and realizes that he sees more of the alpha than Nico sees of him, thanks to the veil he’s been forced to wear, together with the white tux, because he was still and omega.

Finally, they get to the part where they can face each other properly, and Nico lifts the veil of his face; then he gets to hear the alpha’s voice for the first time. Every hair in Leo’s body stands on edge at that voice, instincts alight with electricity as onyx eyes held his own brown ones in place; he almost misses his que.

His voice shakes as he speaks his lines, memorized and meaningless as they are to him, but affected by the sudden surge of his more primal instincts. Onyx eyes watch his lips hungrily and Leo can’t help but lick them over, feeling hot all over.

The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur while Leo waits for the moment his lips will be claimed with baited breath, and then it happens. Lips sealed possessively against his own, giving their audience the show they expect, and Leo follows along in a haze.

He moves through the after-party only half-paying attention, somehow avoiding any offence, before he’s whisked away from meeting new family members for the first dance; and his entire being shivers as he finds himself in the alpha’s arms, moving to the music. Nico leans close to him, his scent causing a wave of electricity to run through Leo, and then the omega’s own scent joins it, and Leo realizes what’s happening.

He doesn’t remember much of what happens after that, mind whirling with his newest discovery, and a strong sense of tension for what the night will bring; part of him wants Nico to be equally affected, to have caused a reaction with just his scent and voice. Finally, the party comes to an end, and Leo follows Nico to the room that’s been prepared for them, and then the alpha is on him.

Leo allows himself to be undressed between open mouthed kisses, shaking with unbidden energy; and helps his husband with his own clothes. He’s moved to the bed and pinned to the mattress while the alpha maps his naked form, stopping to cover Leo’s thighs with bite marks that have him moaning loudly and producing sleek like crazy.

“Such a good omega, won’t you tell me what you want”

Leo wants the alpha’s knot inside him, tying him to Nico for hours, but he doesn’t think he should say it in those words; he feels the head of the alpha’s member brush against his entrance and caves.

“Yours, ah~ please make me yours”

Nico enters him slowly, mouth trailing marks over Leo’s skin as he goes, and then finally he climbs to the omega’s neck.

“Been waiting to do this all day, you looked so pretty, getting hot on my voice alone”

Leo trembles beneath him, having to fight himself to stay coherent enough to answer as opposed to being fully blinded by lust.

“Nico~”

“So eager to be mine”

“Mm~ all yours, please~ please”

He feels teeth sinking into his neck, and he’s gone to the sensations; later, when he comes back to his senses, he’ll think that there are worse first meetings.


End file.
